


Warm Kisses

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [86]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phoebe is upset that she kicked her socks off in the middle of the night because her toes are all icicles. She wishes she’d done something about patenting and manufacturing nose hats because the tip of her nose is cold and drippy.A ficlet about freezing and cuddles.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [86]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Warm Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> kiss prompt: warm kisses, requested wlw

The heating hasn’t kicked in yet for some reason, though Phoebe could swear she had checked it before they went to sleep last night, and could also swear that it’s well below zero just now. It may not _actually_ be, but she certainly feels like it is. The world outside their flat still looks very grey, like the sun is only hinting at rising soon. Which means Phoebe should be enjoying a lie in, _would_ be enjoying one if she wasn’t freezing to death. 

She is upset that she kicked her socks off in the middle of the night because her toes are all icicles. She wishes she’d done something about patenting and manufacturing nose hats because the tip of her nose is cold and drippy. She rubs her face against her pillow to wipe it. 

Dani is still sleeping beside her, running warm as always, seemingly unaware of her girlfriend slowly freezing to death. Flashbacks of _Titanic_ roleplay comes to Phoebe’s mind. She’s second-guessing always offering to be Jack. 

Phoebe reaches for her to make use of her personal space heater. Soft sleepy grumbles come out of Dani when she’s pulled into Phoebe’s arms, but all Phoebe offers is, “Shush, I’m cold.” 

Dani lifts the blankets over both of their heads. “Better?” she asks. “Now we’ll die a warm cozy death of carbon dioxide poisoning.” 

Phoebe finds Dani’s face in the dark. She kisses her and feels her nose start to thaw. 

“Much better,” Phoebe yawns and kisses her once more. “Thanks.” 

“Sure,” Dani says. She puckers her lips for a kiss she isn’t willing to lean forward for. Phoebe does all the leaning. She’s happy to for kisses so warm. She even brushes her cold toes against Dani’s warm calves and earns a squeal and a laugh and a kick.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/626239424144048128/warm-kisses) !


End file.
